I'll Give You My Heart
by Leekit
Summary: Things happen. Some things you can change. Some you can't. Our hearts know what we want. Sometimes our minds block it out with illusion. But then again... love is the greatest illusion of all... Rated M for later chapters.


**Ho shit it's been awhile hasn't it people? I know what you're all going to do. "You've been gone for TWO FREAKIN' YEARS AND YOU MAKE UP FOR IT WITH LOUSY SHONEN-AI!" This story... I wanted to do it... don't blame me if I don't make ANY sense... Wait... what? 0_o**

**Anyway it's good to be back... I'll be updating my other story _Hollow Bastion High School_ soon... I've got more of it written and I wanna update it anyway. So look forward to it... Enjoy the first of a 100 story challenge I gave myself! =D It'll get steamy in other chapters I just wanna make the first a cute shonen-ai story. 3 Oh BTW it's a Kingdom Heart challenge of MANY YAOI COUPLES! So if you wanna give me scenario or coupling or idea or anything just put it in a review or PM it to me! Thanks for your help! XD**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Nuff. Said.**

* * *

'I never thought he'd go through with it...' Riku thought to himself as he made his way from his friends, Sora and Kairi. Apparently Sora had admitted to the redhead that he like her. Needless to say Riku was little miffed that Sora didn't come to him to at least TELL him. He didn't even find out about until just about two minutes ago from Tidus who had seen them kissing around the corner. He had been announcing it to the entire student population, proclaiming them boyfriend and girlfriend. Many of the student saying thing like "Finally!" or "Who cares?" Well apparently Riku did. A LOT. Deep down in his gut he could feel the beginnings of a knot forming and working it's way upward. At first he thought it was just the sheer anger from the situation coming to a point. But later, as his anger died down and the feeling remained. Riku deduced it was for some other reason. Jealousy, maybe? No. That wasn't it. More like 'hurt' or a 'stab in the back' kind of feeling.

Luckily (however lucky it truly was nobody knew) Sora and RIku had made plans for Sora to stay the night at Riku's house. It would be then that he would confront the brunnete boy about some... 'loose ends'.

The silver haired teen had planted himself firmly outside the spot he _knew_ would come out of the school, deciding to skip the last few minutes of class just to arrive a good ten minutes before him. He hadn't really seen Sora that entire day, despite having three out of six classes with the boy, and when he did see him, he turned and walked the complete opposite direction, deciding it better to arrive late to class than to speak with him about this whole mess. The strange thing is, it seemed like Sora wanted to say something. However, they had made plans. Riku couldn't just suddenly cancel. It wasn't his style to do things without planning them through a good few days in advance anyway.

"Hey Riku!" a voice called him, instantly snapping him out of the trance he had gotten himself into. Somehow the loud bell hadn't even registered to him. He looked up to see Sora grinning as he usually did. "Like a monkey" Riku had put it once when they were ten. That grin had only gotten bigger (along with Sora and himself) as the years past. That grin could make anyone want to mimic the gesture right back. Including Riku himself. Although his was much smaller than the overly-optimistic boy's grin.

"Hey Sora..." he spoke calmly as he began to walk away, keeping at a leisurely pace for Sora to catch up, his book bag drapped over his right shoulder. As they walked farther and farther from the school building and closer and closer to Riku's home, they made little to no conversation. Even Sora, the boy who could not keep his mouth shut, said only a few things. Taking the shortcut to Riku's house, they made it there without anything else happening, other than the fact that Sora had almost tripped down the small hill. But that happened all the time. Nothing significant.

"I'm home!" Riku called to his house that he knew was empty as he and Sora made their way in. It was just force of habit to say it. Riku dropped his book bag in it's usual spot next to the coat rack and slipped off the school's jacket, loosening the blue plaid tie at the same time. Sora on the other hand had always had a loose tie and an untucked shirt on, his jacket being slung over his other shoulder or put into his book bag almost immidiately after school was out. A few minutes later the two teens were laying about in Riku's somewhat clean room, either staring at the ceiling in awkward silence or fiddling with their thumbs in awkward silence. Either way it was awkward nonetheless.

"Hey Riku? Why were you ignoring me all day?" Inquired a very blunt Sora. Congratulations. The room just got more awkward. You're prize? A perplexed Riku. Enjoy.

"Whattaya mean, Sora?" he played dumb. Riku knew why he was avoiding the brunette. But there was no way in hell he was going to say it... right away...

"I don't know... it just seems like you were avoiding me all day..." Sora said in an unusually kind of hurt way. Sure the two were best friends and all but...

"Well..." Riku began hesitantly.

"Huh?" this peaked Sora's intrest and at the same time, his worry.

"There has been some... rumors... around school about you... and..."

"And who?"

"You and Kairi... about you two..." Riku didn't think it was going to be this hard to say this. With each word he could feel his heart clenching slightly, as if to either warn him... or to stop him from saying anymore. Riku couldn't decide which. "going out..." he finally finished after exhaling after a while. When did he start holding his breath?

It was at this time when Sora fell quiet, apparently thinking about the whole situation. During the silence, Riku thought that this might have been some sort of mix-up. Silently wishing that there was some sort of Sora look-alike at school or something. (1) Wishing that somehow it wasn't true and that after this was done they could resume their usual lives and be happy. Wishing that he hadn't heard Tidus' little announcement and that he could forget ever hearing it in the first place. Damn Tidus and his big mouth.

"Uhhhh... we ARE going out Riku..." Sora said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head nervously, unsure of how the older teen would take the news. At that moment, Riku's perception of reality had been warped. His room completely disappearing and being replaced by an almost overwhelming darkness as his heart broke in two. Riku now knew what that feeling was from earlier. Love. The feeling of losing someone you love to someone else. He felt as if he was going to cry. Wait. WAS he crying? He placed his hand on his cheek. Yes, he felt tears. Before he could prevent more from coming out and his friend from seeing him like this, he was astounded to find said friend clutching onto his torso and burying his face into the older male's stomach.

"I'm sorry Riku!" he sobbed into his shirt, staining it with wetness from his eyes. This sudden abrasiveness caught Riku off guard. All he could really do at that point was hold Sora as he cried and apologized to him. He even let a few tears leak out of him and land themselves on the brunette's back.

"Why are you apologizing to me, Sora?" he said, attempting to dry his salty tears from his eyes.

"Because I've hurt you! I'm so sorry!" he said, latching onto him some more, somehow finding comfort in the silver-haired teen's embrace.

"I'm not sad Sora! I'm really happy for you!" he lied, trying to comfort his best friend while fighting off more tears from spilling over again.

"No you're not! You're lying Riku... We've been friends forever! I can tell when you're sad!" he cried loudly, looking up at the older boy's aquamarine eyes, his tear-streaked face an almost purple color. Looking into that face, Riku felt guilty for lying to him. With a concerned look on his face, Riku forced himself to smile slightly as he pat Sora's head.

"You're right... I am sad... sad that you and Kairi are dating... maybe even a little jealous of the two of you..." Riku could practically smell the tears about to breakthrough the threshold of his self-control. To tell the truth he would've broken down right then and there if it hadn't been for Sora looking at him so worriedly.

"Jealous?" he acted as if that was the first time he had ever heard that word, topping it off with a slight cock of his head.

"Yes... jealous Sora..." Riku spoke again. "I'm only jealous... because... I..." once again, constricting heart beats. This time though, it felt as if he was being urged to continue instead of being crippled to stop talking. "I... love you, Sora..."

It was then that Sora seemed to have an epiphany. The way he felt with Kairi and the way he felt with Riku were... well... different. But since he confessed his feelings to Kairi, he nevere felt one-hundred percent sure about the whole ordeal. Sure, he LOVED Kairi... but he LOVED Riku too. His love with Kairi being more of a sisterly love than anything else. His love for Riku however... that seemed to be something different. Something MORE... It was then that Sora did something rather brash. So brash that it seemed to happen in a flash. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. A strong, yet gentle, loving kiss.

Riku sat wide-eyed for a minute at what the brunette had just done, but eventually closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sora protectingly and pushed back with full force, sharing in their first kiss. As they kissed, a tear escaped both boy's eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first story in my 100 story challenge! Please review and give some suggestions on pairings and scenario's you want me to type up for you! =D**

**Also, if you want to contact me even further... look me up on a site called Gaia online dot com... My username is the same: Leekit**

**See you next time kiddies! xD**


End file.
